Investigation of patients with multiple sclerosis. The general aim of this project is to obtain more precise understanding of multiple factors possible related either singly or in combination to the pathogenesis of a number of neurological disorders including multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, pyroneuropathy and other neuromuscular diseases. The studies of muliple sclerosis include a detailed evaluation of the histocompatibility makeup and the relationship between immunogenetic background and clinical tissue as well as various immunological parameters including the cellular response to various human viruses. These studies are performed in patients with sporadic disease, patients with a family history of demyelinating disease as well as identical and nonidentical twins who are either concordant or discordant for MS. Cerebrospinal fluid immunoglobulin content and specificity are being evaluated by new highly sensitive techniques. Trials of experimental therapeutic approaches are being conducted in carefully selected patients with multiple sclerosis. Studies of myasthenia gravis are directed at assessment of lymphocyte markers in the blood and thymus. The reactivity of thymocytes and blood lymphocytes to acetylcholine receptor is being evaluated and correlated with antibodies to acetylcholine receptor in the blood. In myasthenia gravis and a wide range of other neuromuscular disorders, detailed electrophysiological evaluation, histopathological studies of muscle and nerve are being conducted in myasthenia gravis and a wide range of other neuromuscular disorders.